<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it cuts deep down through your chest into your soul by Anatui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774263">it cuts deep down through your chest into your soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui'>Anatui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Delirious Ichijouji Ken, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Clothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He held Ken's shivering arm in place and nudged the slowly melting strands of hair from his pale face. "Don't worry about a thing." He rubbed at the cold cheek, desperate to get some color back into his skin. "I'm gonna take care of you."</p><p>Even Ken's breath shook. "Don't you always," he mumbled, leaning into the touch, letting his eyes fall shut. "Hmmmmm…'m tired."</p><p>"Hey!" Daisuke leaned down, pinching his cheek. "Can't sleep, Ken. Gotta stay awake."</p><p>His eyes fluttered open again but only just. "Keep me awake?"</p><p>OR</p><p>Ken suffers from hypothermia after falling in a frozen lake, and Daisuke takes care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ana Writes Semi-Angsty Porn 2020, Ana's 2020 Writing Challenge, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Daiken Discord Server</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it cuts deep down through your chest into your soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is porn in the way that UST is porn: not exactly, but it's definitely horny.</p><p>The title comes from the chorus of the song <a href="https://youtu.be/UEY5d_axpVE">"Bones" by Galantis and OneRepublic</a>.</p><p>This was written for the <a href="https://badthingshappenbingo.tumblr.com/">Bad Things Happen Bingo on Tumblr</a> for the prompt: Going into Shock</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ken was trembling from head to foot, shivers racking his soaked body in powerful waves. His teeth clattered together as he stumbled, clinging to Daisuke's side with quivering fingers, one arm wrapped around Minomon. The little Digimon cuddled close to his partner, trying to warm him back up, but Ken kept getting heavier and heavier.</p><p>That, Daisuke supposed, was pretty normal after falling into an ice-covered lake in the middle of a frozen Digital wasteland.</p><p>"D-daisuke," he mumbled, curving his back awkwardly to lean his head on Daisuke's shoulder, "where are we?"</p><p>He wrapped an arm around Ken's middle, pulling him closer. "We're almost there. Don't worry."</p><p>Chibimon yanked on his hair. "Daisuke, Daisuke!" the little Digimon cried, excitement lacing his voice. "There it is!"</p><p>At long last…</p><p>Just over the crest of the snowy hill, the television sat waiting, and Daisuke pulled out his D-3 before they were even close enough to reach it. He held Ken tighter and upped his pace, more desperate to reach the gate now that they were so close.</p><p>The trip back to the Ichijoujis' apartment was momentary, but it still took too long as far as Daisuke was concerned.</p><p>Ken's parents were away for the weekend, but Daisuke had spent so much time there over the years he had no trouble dragging Ken to the bathroom to sit on the toilet while he scrounged around for their thermometer.</p><p>Glassy eyes looked up at him as he undid the buttons of Ken's sopping shirt, opening it enough to press the tip deep into his armpit.</p><p>He held Ken's shivering arm in place and nudged the slowly melting strands of hair from his pale face. "Don't worry about a thing." He rubbed at the cold cheek, desperate to get some color back into his skin. "I'm gonna take care of you."</p><p>Even Ken's breath shook. "Don't you always," he mumbled, leaning into the touch, letting his eyes fall shut. "Hmmmmm…'m tired."</p><p>"Hey!" Daisuke leaned down, pinching his cheek. "Can't sleep, Ken. Gotta stay awake."</p><p>His eyes fluttered open again but only just. "Keep me awake?"</p><p>Daisuke nodded vigilantly and tugged out the thermometer when it beeped. For a moment, he stared at the reading.</p><p>"What does it say, Daisuke? Will Ken-chan be okay?"</p><p>He glanced over his shoulder.</p><p>Minomon and Chibimon, concern worrying their baby faces, cuddled together in the doorway.</p><p>He took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, Ken's gonna be fine. Can you guys grab more blankets for his bed? We need to make sure he stays warm for a while." He set the thermometer on the counter and turned his attention to the slow-blinking boy in front of him. "Well, you're 34.9," he murmured, cupping Ken's cheek again, "but don't you worry about a thing, okay? I'm gonna take care of you."</p><p>A small smile tugged at Ken's lips. "You're taking me to bed?" he whispered, a conspiratorial lilt tugging at the words.</p><p>"First we have to get you out of these wet clothes, all right?"</p><p>Daisuke moved to the tub first and twisted the faucet on. The Ichijoujis had one of the newer systems that told him the water temperature, so it was easy to get it warm enough but not too hot, and he quickly returned to Ken's side.</p><p>His fingers were unsure at first, undoing the rest of the shirt buttons, but Ken released a soft sigh and let his eyes flutter shut. "Yes," he hummed, "take them off."</p><p>Daisuke hesitated for just a moment.</p><p>But there was no time for hesitation, no time to think about the muddled words that came out of Ken's mouth.</p><p>He dragged the shirt off, down Ken's arms, and eased it over his hands. He yanked off his wet socks next, then grabbed at his waist, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper tab. "Up, up," he said, wrapping an arm around Ken's chilly middle and easing him into a standing position.</p><p>Ken wrapped his arms around Daisuke's shoulders and leaned against him, cheek to cheek. "S'not how I imagined you undressing me for the first time," he mumbled, the words grazing Daisuke's ear.</p><p>That did make Daisuke pause, his hands halfway down Ken's pants to slide them over his bony hips.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Will you hold me while I sleep?" Ken asked, the words slow and slurring against Daisuke's temple. "So tired…"</p><p>Daisuke steeled himself. "Sure, but you can't sleep yet," he insisted. "Hold my shoulders."</p><p>Ken's grip was nearly nonexistent, but it was enough that Daisuke could drop down to help Ken out of his skinny jeans and underwear. He tried not to notice the private area right by his face as he maneuvered the wet pants over Ken's feet, but it was really hard not to pay attention when Ken's fingernails dug into his shoulders and his name filled the room in Ken's broken voice.</p><p>"Come on," he said instead, rising to look Ken in the eye again. "Let's get you in the tub, okay? We need to warm you up."</p><p>The water in the tub hovered right around forty degrees, and Daisuke guided Ken over the rim and to sit down in the hot water.</p><p>For a moment, Ken's body quivered, the water shaking around him, before he began to relax into the warmth. He clutched Daisuke's hand hard—as firmly as he could manage—and his eyes fell shut with a pleased sigh.</p><p>"Good." Daisuke sat on the edge of the tub, threading their fingers together and letting his hand slide under the water to warm Ken's cold fingers. "Just relax. I'm right here."</p><p>Ken hummed, the pleased sound rumbling in his throat. "Thought you were going to hold me?"</p><p>He froze. "I am." He tugged on Ken's hand to make his point, but it didn't ease the tension in his stomach. "And we can lay together after you're all warmed up. I'll hold you when we get you in bed after this, remember?"</p><p>A sigh fell from Ken's lips. "Want you to hold me now too."</p><p>"You want me to get in with you?"</p><p>"Yes…"</p><p>Daisuke felt self-conscious taking off his own clothes, even with Ken's eyes shut and unable to focus on him.</p><p>He was cold too, of course, but Ken was the priority—he was the one who had been flung into the freezing lake, the one who was freezing himself while they searched for a gate back home since the Digimon couldn't hold their form anymore.</p><p>Minomon appeared in the doorway again after Daisuke had flung his shirt to the same pile as Ken's wet clothes. "How's Ken-chan?"</p><p>Daisuke sent him a reassuring smile. "He's already doing better. We're gonna warm him in the tub and then dry off and get him in bed, all right? You got the extra blankets out?"</p><p>The little Digimon nodded.</p><p>"Why don't you and Chibimon go eat something? You have got to be starving."</p><p>Minomon released a soft laugh. "Chibimon's already raiding the fridge."</p><p>Daisuke grinned and moved closer to pull the floating Digimon into a small hug. "I'm going to make sure he's okay, I promise," he said, voice low.</p><p>"Thank you, Daisuke." The little Digimon nuzzled his cheek before pulling away. "I should check on Chibimon, though. Before he eats everything in the kitchen."</p><p>A short laugh escaped Daisuke's mouth. "Good thinking. My parents started charging me for how much he eats."</p><p>Minomon laughed quietly before floating out of the room again.</p><p>When he turned around, Ken had lain back, his hair falling gently around his pale shoulders, just barely above the water. He looked beautiful like that, but he also looked at least half asleep, which wasn't good. Daisuke needed to make sure he was actually getting better before he could let Ken fall asleep.</p><p>"Hey," he said, drawing close enough to jostle Ken's shoulder. "Can't fall asleep now. I haven't even gotten in yet."</p><p>Ken's lovely eyes fluttered open, blinking at him curiously. "Y-yes," he murmured, the word breaking as his lips quivered, "please come in. I want you inside."</p><p>Daisuke took an unsteady breath before undoing the button and zipper of his shorts and pushing the rest of his clothes to the floor. "Where do you want me?" he asked, turning to the tub, where Ken's incredibly long body was taking up the entire space.</p><p>For a long moment, Ken only stared at him with half-lidded eyes.</p><p>Daisuke shifted from foot to foot, trying—and failing—not to feel self-conscious, trying not to feel as naked as he was with Ken's eyes on him. "Ken?"</p><p>Ken blinked and blinked and let out a strangled sigh. "Come in…"</p><p>"I'll, um…" He stepped a little closer. "I'll just slide in behind you? Can you—?"</p><p>"<i>Yes</i>."</p><p>Stomach bubbling with anxiety, Daisuke helped sit Ken up and stepped into the tub behind him.</p><p>The moment he settled in the water, Ken draped himself across his chest, leaning his head against his shoulder, curling into the crook of his neck, and Daisuke hesitated just a moment before wrapping his arms around Ken's rib cage and pulling him close.</p><p>"How's this?" he murmured.</p><p>Ken sighed and slung an arm backward, wrapping his slender fingers around the back of Daisuke's neck, keeping him there.</p><p>In the hot water, Ken had stopped shivering, but Daisuke needed to warm his core, not just the outside. He ran his hands up and down Ken's ribs, massaging the heat of the water and his own skin deep into Ken's supple form, eager to help the process as much as possible.</p><p>What he didn't anticipate was Ken's reaction.</p><p>He arched his back, mouth falling open, eyes clenching shut, and released a low gasp.</p><p>Daisuke froze, his fingers gripping Ken's waist.</p><p>Ken panted in his arms, his hands sliding back down into the water and threaded their fingers together. "Dai…Daisuke?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Aren't you…?" He turned toward him, but Daisuke couldn't meet his eyes. "Aren't you going to take care of me?"</p><p>"That's what the bath is for," he muttered. "You're feeling better, aren't you?"</p><p>Ken withdrew his hands and shifted and twisted to lie on his side, pressing his hip firmly against the part of himself Daisuke was desperately trying to ignore. He laid one hand in front of his face, flat over Daisuke's chest, and nodded. "Enough to notice." He sighed, his breath ghosting over Daisuke's damp skin, and pressed a soft kiss over his heart. "Thank you."</p><p>Daisuke's grip tightened on Ken's waist, his breath shallow. "You don't have to thank me," he whispered, voice strained. "I'll always take care of you."</p><p>When Ken hummed, the vibrations ricocheted through Daisuke's chest. "I know you will…"</p><p>Ken's fingers traced small circles over Daisuke's heart, the touch shooting little electric shocks down his spine, tiny jolts of desire coiling and multiplying in his abdomen. It cut through him, digging deep and tearing him open, exposing him down to his core.</p><p>Daisuke drew him closer and ran his fingers through damp locks, melted by the warmth, and Ken relaxed in his embrace, released a little pleased moan as he nosed at his chest.</p><p>He held Ken, half asleep at best, in his arms until the water didn't feel quite as hot anymore, until the tub drained and he pulled Ken's arm around his shoulders to lift him out. He sat Ken on the edge of the tub to run a fresh towel over his skin, scowling at the way he trembled without the heat of the water keeping him warm.</p><p>"Come on," he said once they were both mostly dry. "Let's get you in bed."</p><p>Ken blinked at him sleepily, and a soft smile spread across his pink lips—Daisuke was just pleased to see color had returned to his skin. "You're going to hold me now?"</p><p>He leaned over to cup Ken's cheek. "Yeah, of course."</p><p>When they crawled up to the loft bed, Ken collapsed into the pile of blankets and covers the Digimon had grabbed for them, dragging Daisuke in with him by the hand, their fingers threaded together in a way that was uncomfortably meaningful. Ken curled around him, uncaring when skin met skin, too tired to have any real reaction, and he fell into an easy sleep.</p><p>But Daisuke's breath shook at their insanely close proximity, close enough they might as well be fused together.</p><p>He wasn't going to sleep tonight, but he didn't mind. He wanted—<i>needed</i>—to stay awake to make sure Ken had no adverse effects from their latest romp through the Digital World, to keep Ken safe and sound no matter what.</p><p>That was the only priority.</p><p>And everything else—Ken's powerful words with the double meanings, the way their bodies molded together in the bath and here in this bed, the unshakeable arousal that pulsed through his body with Ken plastered against him, plus the fact that they were still undeniably naked…</p><p>Everything else could wait till morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ken's temperature is 34.9 degrees Celsius, which is 94.8 degrees Fahrenheit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>